The invention relates to a helmet misting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system, which is mounted in a helmet or other headwear, to provide a cooling, misting spray when desired by the wearer.
When engaged in rigorous activities, such as biking, there is a significant tendency for overheating. Such a tendency is exacerbated in conditions of intense sun, high ambient temperatures, and high humidity. These conditions not only make such a person feel the sensation of being uncomfortably hot, but can actually increase his/her body temperature to a dangerous level. As a result, it is highly advisable to drink water to aid the body with its natural cooling ability. At times, however, the body's ability to regulate temperature internally is compromised by both the extent of activity, and rising ambient temperatures. Accordingly, it is often desirable to provide external cooling to the body. Since a large amount of the body's heat is expelled through the head, such is a natural and advisable target for external cooling.
The common practice of “splashing water on one's face” can be very effective to quickly “cool down”. Doing so, however, can be dangerous as it can actually send the body into shock in extreme conditions. Further, frequently it will result in a waste of water and wetting one's clothes. Still further, it is not convenient to do so while engaged in vigorous activity—such as biking.
While available units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.